A world of their own
by n1n93
Summary: A collection of drabbles and a place to post them. All suggestions welcome! Fourth Chapter: I Love You.. Cover art by: ookaminoki on tumblr
1. The Little Things

**~* Gonna start writing and posting a bunch of short drabbles here! If you have any requests or suggestions feel free to pm me or leave it in a review! *~**

Blake Belladonna wasn't even her real name. Blake was but Belladonna was nothing more than a call back to the use of the flower in her favorite poem. It rolled off the tongue well which was also a plus. Blake Belladonna.

"Blake!" A familiar voice called, pulling her from her thoughts. Looking up from her book, a collection of poems, she almost smiled at the sight of her blonde partner. She held a bag in one hand and a powered down holo screen in another. "I think I picked the best movie for movie night tonight!"

Setting her book aside Blake smirked, "Another action movie if I had to make a guess."

Yang paused in setting up the holo screen, "Okay first of all its a spy movie. Second of all action is the best genre. Third of all yes." With a pleased smile she turned the screen on and synced it with her scroll.

Ruby and Weiss joined them as the movie started, the two bringing their pillows and blankets to huddle up on the floor. Blake shifted around to watch from her bunk, hiding a smile as Yang leaned back against her bunk to get comfortable.

She couldn't deny that she was fond of the blonde. Admitting it aloud was a different story entirely and she never even entertained the thought. She had been a faunus rebel. A terrorist even. There was no way she would allow herself the luxury of something as pure. Even if that pure thing didn't make obnoxious puns.

As the movie went on Blake found herself more and more engrossed in the secret life of the man on screen. He was a spy charged with romancing an important Atlas military official. As the story progressed the spy fell deeper in love with his target.

His secret was revealed. His name wasn't real. His motives were sinister and he was forced to take the life of his one true love once she'd learned the truth. A romantic tragedy. A sad ending. A man who's name wasn't real.

Blake blinked, tears slipping down her cheeks before she realized it. Yang sat up, stretching out the kinks in her back as she turned to Blake with a frown, "Kind of a sad ending huh?"

"Yeah.." Blake murmured, wiping the tears from her eyes.

 **~*Thanks for reading! I do not own RWBY*~**


	2. Too Slow

**~* Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know if you have any prompts you'd like to see! *~**

Time slowed and Ruby Rose watched everything around her with wide silver eyes. She had very little time to react to the grimm raising its claw high above her partners head. Activating her semblance she hurtled toward the heiress in an attempt to block the blow. In her haste she had miscalculated.

It swiped, sending the red blur of a girl crashing to the ground as though she were little more than a fly. "Ruby!?" Weiss called after her, turning to quickly dispatch the large Ursa before darting over to her fallen leader. Yang and Blake followed her, doing their best to keep the grimm off the two.

Weiss knelt beside the Ruby, gently rolling her onto her back earning a soft groan from the girl. A hand went to her mouth as she surveyed the damage done by the savage grimm. Ruby had three jagged claw marks marring her front, the jagged cuts going from her left shoulder down to her right hip. The wounds blossomed with quickly flowing blood.

Trying to keep her mind on what she needed to do Weiss lifted her scroll to call for help. Her fingers were numb as she dialed the emergency evac code. Weiss pulled her own jacket off quickly, pressing it to the wound in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood.

"You complete and utter idiot.. I could have taken that hit. It would have been fine. Why do you always have to be so.." Weiss' voice shook as she spoke, hands shaking as she worked to keep Ruby alive. The girl was unresponsive and it scared Weiss to no end.

Blake and Yang struggled to keep the grimm at bay, their movements starting to grow sluggish as the fight went on. Yang shot a glance back at her younger sister, worry pooling in her blood red eyes. She was about to turn her attention back to the fight when white hot pain erupted from her abdomen. Looking back into the glowing red eyes of her grimm assailant she let out a defiant yell before slamming her fist into its boney head sending it flying.

Once it was gone she dropped to one knee, looking down at the source of her pain. A bone white quill was embedded in the left side of her exposed stomach, blood dribbling from the wound slowly. She let out a shaky breath as more and more grimm flooded from the trees. She didn't have time to rest.

Forcing herself back up onto her feet she adjusted her stance to try and compensate for the wound. Blake was busy with her own grimm, slashing away with gambol shroud. She wasn't looking too good herself. Minor slashes and cuts marred her arms, some dancing along her stomach from narrow escapes. The two wouldn't last much longer.

Weiss lept up to help defend as the grimm tried to flank the two, her hands slick with the blood of her partner. "Where the hell is that transport!" She shouts, dispatching the grimm quickly. The sound of the air ships engines hummed above the sounds of their battle, the transport coming into view over the horizon.

Team CVFY stood in the door of the bullhead, Coco's turret at the ready. She laid down supressive fire as team RWBY retreated to the air ship. Blake and Weiss loaded Ruby on quickly, Weiss' jacket stained heavily with the young leaders blood. Yang struggled to climb in after them, her own face as pale as the bone quill embedded in her side. Yatsuhashi was quick to help her on board and the ship took off soon after.

Yang shuddered as she sat against the wall of the airship, her amethyst eyes unfocused. "Ruby... H-Hows Ruby..?" She croaks.

The girl was still breathing, her face incredibly pale. She had already lost a good amount of blood.. Velvet sat beside Weiss as the two did their best with the first aid kit the other team had brought. Blake kneeled beside Yang, worry creasing her brow as she took in just how wounded the blonde was. "She's going to be alright Yang.. Lets have a look at that wound okay?"

The brawler shook her head, shoving Blake's hands away weakly. "He-Help Rubes... She needs it more... Just a scratch.. I'll be fine."

"This does not classify as a scratch Yang." Blake says sternly as Coco joins her. The elder leader frowned as she took stock of the other girls wounds. "We need to get that wrapped up securely before we get to the hospital. Don't want it moving more than it already has."

Yang was about to protest when a coughing fit tore through her. It sent waves upon waves of white hot pain through her already worn body, something wet and warm dribbled down her chin. The taste of copper made her want to throw up.

Coco grimaced, pulling a roll of gauze from the kit to help brace the wound. Blake pulled the black scarf from her neck, wrapping it firmly around the quill. The two worked quickly to stabilize it, helping Yang lie flat on her back. "Ruby... H-How's.." She slurs, her head turning in an attempt to look for her sister.

The girl in question had been wrapped up almost expertly by Velvet, the bleeding all but stopped thanks to the faunus' knowledge of first aid. She lay on the floor opposite Yang with her head resting on her red cloak, breathing quick shallow breaths. "Velvet when you're done with Ruby we need you over here." Coco says softly, brown eyes filled with worry hidden behind the lenses of her sunglasses.

The rabbit faunus nodded, checking the girl over once more before moving to kneel beside the blonde brawler. "Oh my.." Yang mumbled incoherently, her violet eyes unfocused. Blake held her hand, unable to keep her own face neutral. "Oh my.. Okay. We need to leave this in until we get to the hospital or she'll bleed out. You guys did a good job bracing it. Try and keep her as calm as you can we don't want her jostling it any more than she has."

"How far out are we?" Blake asks, squeezing Yang's hand.

"Roughly 15 minutes or so." Coco replied, adjusting her shades. "We're going directly to the hospital in Vale."

Weiss shifted, her hand clasped firmly around Ruby's. "How is she?"

"She'll live." Blake says, tilting her head toward Ruby.

"She'll live." Weiss responds with a soft sigh. "Idiots.. The both of them." She grumbles and Blake gives a sigh of her own.

"What happened down there?" Coco asks, crossing her arms.

"The little nest turned out to be far more than little." Weiss grumbled, "The intel was wrong."

Velvet frowned. As a senior team they had had their fair share of bad intel and it never turned out good. More than a few times she had patched her team up just as she had for team RWBY. There was a reason she had gotten good at first aid.

Coco whistled, "That sucks. First time getting bad info?"

Blake nods, golden eyes widening as Velvet shifts over to take care of her myriad of cuts and scratches. "I'm fine.."

"Grimm scratches can get easily infected if you don't take care of them. No matter how shallow." Velvet says, carefully dabbing at the scratches with disinfectant. Blake sighed in defeat and the rest of the ride went by quietly.

Yang Xiao Long woke slowly, her lilac eyes cloudy as she blinked them open. A soft monotonous beep told her she was in a hospital. Her thoughts were fuzzy which told her she was on some sort of pain medication. What had happened...?

"Yang.." A soft voice spoke up and lilac eyes locked with amber. "You're awake."

"Hey B-Blakey.." Yang croaks, her throat dry. "How long.. How long was I out?"

"A day and a half." Blake sat the book she had been reading aside, shifting to grab a cup from the bedside. She slipped a straw into the drink holding it up for Yang. The blonde sipped from it gratefully. "Ruby is still out and Weiss hasn't left her side."

Yang is quiet for a moment, her eyes fluttering shut. Despite sleeping for so long she still felt the fatigue of her injuries. "How is she?"

"She lost a lot of blood.. The wounds themselves should heal without any issue. They will scar of course." Blake sits the cup down, leaning back in her chair. "You both are going to get quite the lecture from Weiss."

Yang 's chuckle died in her throat, a dull ache in her side stopping it short. "Ouch..." Blake's brow furrowed. "Shit... This sucks." The faunus let out a soft sigh, shaking her head.

"On the bright side you'll be out of class for a good week."

 **~* I do not own RWBY*~**


	3. All Pun and Games

**~*Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or a plot you'd like to see~ *~**

Weiss Schnee took a deep, calming breath. Focusing on her text book became more and more difficult as time ticked on. With the subtle twitch of one white brow she had finally had it. Slamming her hands down on the library table she looked up at the two girls sitting across from her. "I am TRYING to study here! If you two don't have any interest in passing please by all means go goof off somewhere else!"

Ruby winced, quickly hiding the holo game she had been playing with Yang. She hadn't realized how loud they had gotten. Yang's competitive whooping should have been her first clue. "Sorry Weiss!"

"You don't have to be so..." Yang hid her mouth behind her hand, barely concealed giggles slipping out, "Weiss cold."

Glancing between the two, Ruby could almost feel the air around them grow colder. If looks could kill Yang would be dead. "Excuse me?"

"Did you not hear me the first time Weissy? Well you Schnee. I said. You don't have to be so Weiss cold. We're just trying to having a little study break is all."

Ruby stared at her sister in awe. She couldn't tell if the blonde brawler was brave or stupid.

"Yang on a second here."

The grin slipped from Yang's face and Ruby turned to face the white themed huntress so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. "Xiao Long do you think you can keep up with those puns?"

Yang sat speechless, scrambling to think of a response. The smug grin on Weiss' face did nothing to help her in her search for quick wit. "Weiss... I think you broke her? Yang? Yang! Speak to meeeee!" Ruby cried dramatically, shaking her sister in an attempt to break her free of her stupor.

"Yeah Yang in there."

"You are not helping!"

Just as she was celebrating her victory a hand came to rest on her shoulder. Looking up she found it belonged to Blake Belladonna. The black themed huntress smiled wryly, "Do you really think that was a... Weiss choice?"

Weiss gulped, a new competitor had entered the fray.

 **~*I do not own RWBY*~**


	4. I Love You

**~*Thanks for reading! Any reviews or prompt suggestions are welcome!*~**

Summer collapsed back into the mountain of pillows at her back, auburn hair sticking to her cheeks and forehead. She gasped for breath, tired eyes slipping shut for just a moment. Fatigue wracked every inch of her body and it was nothing like she had ever experienced in her days as a licensed huntress. Not even the lengthiest battles could have prepared her for this.

A soft wail brought her back from the brink of unconsciousness, silver eyes cracking open to look for the source of the sound. Her eyes first fell on her husband, then on the bundle in his arms. Tucked up in a soft white blanket was the newest addition to the Xiao long-Rose family.

Ruby Rose..

She cried for the world to hear. Her little lungs heaving with each new sound. Tai Yang looked lost, his blue eyes wide as he looked between his wife and his new born daughter. Summer smiled softly, opening her arms to show she was ready to take the squalling girl. The blonde nodded, standing to gently place the newborn girl in the arms of his wife.

Summer gently shushed the girl, rocking her as best she could. "There now.. It'll be alright.. It'll all be alright little one. Mommy's here.." Tai pressed a kiss to Summer's forehead, gently running his thumb along the newborns cheek. She had calmed considerably since settling in her mothers arms, a pudgy hand gripping at Tai Yang's thumb.

"Daddy's here too little one.. It'll be okay." He smiles, pressing his forehead to Summer's. "I love you.."

"I love you too." Summer closed her eyes, a soft smile tugging at her lips.

 _And thus kindly I scatter..._

 **~*I do not own RWBY*~**


End file.
